


Venus

by asgardiandrums



Series: Sherlock's Secret - ARTPOP [2]
Category: Lady Gaga (Musician), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, One Shot, im bad at tagging D:, jk its not a star trek crossover, music fic, sherlock discovers space, the final frontier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John leaves an astrology book on the table. Sherlock's curiosity finally breaks down and he learns about space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venus

**Author's Note:**

> story number two! it can stand alone (sorry this is so short)
> 
> For the lovely cumberchamelon!
> 
> <3

_"Neptune. Go. Now serve Pluto. Saturn. Jupiter. Mercury. Venus, oh oh! Uranus. Don't you know my ass is famous?! Mars. Now serve for the gods, and serve for the stars!"_

Sherlock didn't understand the attraction the human race had to space. For him, it served no purpose.

But John was insistent.

"Sherlock, it's not normal. You need to know about the solar system."

"When, John, have you ever known me to be normal?" 

John would sigh and walk away. Eventually Sherlock would get bored enough to dig into the astronomy book lying on the coffee table. 

So, needless to say, when John came home to see Sherlock lounging on the couch (ear buds in and book open) John was pleased.

Sherlock didn't directly acknowledge John's presence. He smiled, turned the page, and hummed along to the song playing in his ears.

_"Rocket number nine take off, to the planet."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> G.U.Y. up next (maybe some Jimlock/Sheriarty)


End file.
